1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pesticides, to a process for preparation thereof and to the use thereof as active ingredients, especially to the use thereof as insecticides and acaricides.
2. Description of Related Art
The literature describes indole-2-carboxamides and benzimidazole-2-carboxamides and use thereof as medicaments; see, for example, WO-A-2010/126164, WO-A-2010/054138, US 2009/0041722, WO-A-2007/115938, EP1460064, WO-A-2004-A-056768, WO-A-2004/032921, WO-A-20010/32622. It has now been found that, surprisingly, particular novel indole- and benzimidazolecarboxamides have strong insecticidal and acaricidal properties with simultaneously good plant tolerance, favorable homeotherm toxicity and good environmental compatibility. The inventive novel compounds have not been disclosed to date.